Welcome to Gravity Falls!
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: After returning to Gravity Falls due to some weird dreams, Dipper sets off to figure out what is causing these dreams. However, to figure out what's going on he goes back in time to the true beginning of Gravity falls. But things get a little weird as he brings along three others... And the young towns fate rests with Dippers choices, including the life of the young Sofia Falls...
1. Prologue- Thundering Rain

Prologue- Thundering Rain

_BANG!_

_ My ears rang as I smelled the ole familiar smell of gun powder in the air._

_ BANG!_

_ A cry of a fallen soldier yelled in the distance._

_ BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_ As the air was filled with lead, rain began to fall along the forest floor. _

_ BOOM!_

_ A cannon ball flew past my head and dirt erupted from the ground like a volcano._

_ BANG!_

_ I watched with trembling eyes as I saw my fellow countrymen fall to their knees as arrows implanted themselves in their chests._

_ WOOSH!_

_ An arrow whizzed by my head and it imbedded itself on the tree bark behind me._

_ 'This can't be happening...' I thought to myself, 'This can't be happening!'_

_ I felt a hand grip my arm tightly and I clinched my rifle. I was about to turn around and shoot until a girls voice whispered my name._

_ I turned my head, and my eyes met the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. A lock of her golden hair draped over her face. And even though her dress and face was tattered, she still shined like the sun._

_ BOOM! CRASH!_

_ The sound of lightning rung in my ears violently, and the rain began to fall down harder, and harder._

_ The girl closed her eyes and she held me close._

_ For some reason, I felt like I needed to protect her._

_ I needed to save her…_

_ I stood up from my crouching position and I rested my arms against the log which I was hiding behind. I took aim with my rifle, and fired._

_ BANG!_

_ I heard a distant man cry as I saw my bullet hit him in the chest._

_ The men yelled in an incomprehensible language that I've never heard of._

_ I retreated behind the log as I attempted to reload my gun. _

_ The sound of crashing thunder once again erupted in my ears and the girl held me tighter, held me closer._

_ My heart and my thoughts kept racing. _

_ 'Why is this girl here? Why is she here!? She doesn't belong here, she shouldn't be here… Why is she here?'_

_ I watched as a young boy rushed towards me, shouting my name. His face was battered, his hair was soaking wet from the rain. He kept on running towards me._

_ I scooted over to make room for him, shouting out to him. I saw him smile, but that smile was replaced with one of shock as an arrow imbedded itself in his head._

_ I yelled at the top of my lungs as I held out an arm to reach his limp, lifeless figure. He fell to his knees, and then fell face first onto the water soaked ground._

_ I turned towards the girl and I grasped her feminine shoulders firmly. I told her to get out of here, and that she should tell her father that 'they' were coming. _

_ The girl shook her head and she looked at me with her sparkling, pleading eyes._

_ I rejected her request and I told her I would be okay. She stared at me, and lowered her head, knowing the inevitable. Then she did one thing that I thought would never happen in my life._

_ She placed a hand around my face, her hands soft as cotton, and she kissed me gently on the lips._

_ She went running, tears streaming from her eyes. _

_ I just stared, as the rain got heavier, and heavier, masking my view as she disappeared within the waters._

_ In the distance I heard the same incomprehensible language being spoken by the men with arrows, except it was closer this time. _

_ A lot closer…_

_ And as the lightning crashed, blinding the earth for a second, I found myself being confronted by two tall, brawny men; towering over me. And in the middle, was a shorter person but with feminine features. She held a club in one head, and a necklace in the other._

_ She looked at me, fire burning within her eyes. She opened her mouth, and her voice trembled with loathing._

_ Then, she raised her club and I watched as it came rapidly towards the side of my head._

_ BOOM! CRASH!_

_ The sound of lightning and the sobbing of the girl before me was the last thing I heard, before my mind drowned in darkness…_


	2. Chapter 1- Will You Go to Gravity Falls?

Chapter 1- Will You Go to Gravity Falls?

I opened my eyes slowly as a blinding light washed over my sweaty, pale skin.

For a moment, I thought I was looking directly at the afterlife. But my suspicions were wrong as I realized it was just the sunlight pouring out of my window.  
I shifted between my sheets and my blanket as I realized how uncomfortable I was.

Despite the softness of my bed, the sweltering heat of the summer made we squirm.  
I tossed my blanket to the floor and I buried my head against my pillow until all sounds were inaudible.

That is, except the sound of my sister singing in the shower…

_"OH SAY CAN YOU SEE!? BY THE DAWNS EARLY LIGHT!  
WHAT SO PROUDLY WE HAILED! AT THE TWILIGHT'S LAST GLEAMING!  
WHO'S BRIGHT STRIPES, AND BRIGHT STARS-"_

"MABEL!" I yelled through a muffled mouth, "CAN YOU SHUT UP!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

But apparently Mabel didn't hear me as she continued to sing…

_ "THRU THE PERILOUS FIGHT!  
O'ER THE RAMPARTS WE WATCHED WERE SO GALLANTLY STREAMING! _

"MABEL!" I yelled, but to no avail.

I just slumped onto my bed and breathed a heavy sigh. I looked out my window and smiled to myself as I took in the familiar scenery. The lush green grass of our lawn, the familiar sound of sprinklers, and the vast array of houses that lined up perfectly next to each other; allowing the sun to shine its hot glory onto the bedroom.

The sound of children echoed in the distance as they rushed to catch their school buses. The melodic tunes of birds chirping filled my ears, only adding towards the wonderful wonders of life.

I felt my smile fade as I began to recall the events of my dream last night.  
This puzzled me deeply and dearly. It would've been fine if the dream only occurred for just one night. But this dream has been reappearing every night for the past two, three months or so…  
The first night I woke up heaving, unable to breathe as my ears rang. The following night I had the same nightmare. The night after that, well, you get the gist…

I talked to my sister about it, but she just patted her hand against my shoulder saying, "I just think all that time in Gravity Falls is messing with your head bro, bro."

I shook my head as memories came flooding in about our time there at Gravity Falls.  
Gravity Falls wasn't just a town, it was a mysterious town. It was filled with ghouls, goblins, and even gnomes that are obsessed with finding a queen!

Speaking of gnomes, one time my sister got tricked by the gnomes making her into their girlfriend but… Ah, that's a story for another time…

Gravity Falls was a place where Mabel and I would go to every summer. Every day we yearned to visit our friends there, and to see our uncle Grunkle Stan. But most importantly, we wanted to go there for the thrill of adventure.

We've been going there for four years now and soon it would be our fifth. But for the past few weeks I've just been thinking to myself, _"Maybe it's not a good idea to go back."_

Maybe it was all that time in Gravity Falls that made me this way. Maybe it was a weird mushroom I ate within the forest to see if it was edible or not. Or maybe, it was just some kind of psychological disease; plaguing my mind with endless stress from those countless close death adventures.

But one thing was for sure. I needed to end these nightmares somehow.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened within the room and out came my twin sister, Mabel, wearing a pink gown draped loosely around her feminine frame.

She grew a lot over the past five years. Once a 12 year old kid, now a grown young lady.

"Ah, much better! You know what bro? Scientists say that if you take a shower everyday for 50 years, you will become immune to any disease!"

"You know what else they say?"

"What?"

"They also say that you gotta stop singing when you're in the shower or your brother will die from his ears blowing up like dynamite…"

My sister just laughed as she walked towards her closet. "Oh Dipper, you can't even resist my charming voice I see!"

A few seconds of silence ensued. And that's when Mabel popped the question.

"Same dream again?" My sister said as she rustled through her closet.

I felt a cool breeze enter my room and I shivered. "Yeah…"

"Same old, same old? Nothing new?"

"Yeah."

"Same scene, same fighting?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

There was a pause, than Mabel continued. "Same ending…?"

I felt the back of my throat dry up as Mabel's words seeped out of her mouth.

I swallowed, "Yeah…"

Despite having the same dream over and over again for the past few months, I still couldn't get over the scenes of death. The men dying, the boy getting killed right before my eyes, and finally me; the one that gets clubbed by one of those savages.

Mabel clucked her tongue as she finally made a decision on what to wear which consisted of a sweater covered with glitter and a pair of summer shorts. "So, what do you think caused all this?"

"I already told you Mabel, I don't know… The Journal doesn't say anything about having psychological problems when staying in Gravity Falls for too long."

The Journal is a book with a six fingered hand with a number three on top of it. Turns out, there are three Journals in total. Only two of three have been discovered, but these Journals were left by an unknown man that appears to know everything about the secrets of Gravity Falls.

Deep, dark, secrets…

"Maybe it's a new monster or something. A ghost! Ohhh, so spooky!"

I waved a hand at Mabel and chuckled, "Yeah probably, that could be it…"

Mabel finished getting dressed and she made her way towards the door, "And bro, you better get washed up quick! Mom's making waffles for breakfast, and you know what today is!"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Remember class, even though you have a two month vacation that doesn't give you the right to just slack off!"

"Yes it does-"

"Shut it Mr. Winters, or else I'll be taking you to the principals office!" yelled the Teacher.

The students all laughed and our Teacher pinched the bridge of her nose. "As I was saying, during the summer I would very much like for you all to do your summer assignments accordingly. I will hand out the assignment now and I want you all to read through it."

There was a rustling of paper as the sheets were passed down between the rows.

I got my assignment and I scrunched up my nose after reading the directions.

"Go to any destination around the United States and write an essay of an event that changed the… This is just a historical essay!" I huffed.

"Oh chill out Dipper, it could've been worse! Like we have to write a whole textbook about the entire United States- Or, or, we had to actually go back in time and write about what happened at a certain period in history!" My sister chimed.

I shook my head, "Mabel I don't mind history. I just hate essays! It's just like a huge blob of text that bores you to death! Like seriously, come on!"

"Well look at the bright side… At least you have the whole summer to do it!"

I shrugged and stared at my sheet of paper. "I guess you're right…"

* * *

The school day went by rather quickly and soon the bell rang, signaling our release for the summer.

By the time we got out, it was already mid-day. The sun dipped softly against the houses beyond, making the clouds ripple like a drop of water disturbing the peace of a still pond.

The tree's rustled as a cool summer breeze washed over everything.

I whistled softly as I took in the scenery, "Wow, what a view."

"Tell me about it." Said Mabel as we made our way out through the school gate.

All around us the sound of goodbye's filled the air. Some crying, others giving high fives to each other; wishing one another a good healthy summer.

I shivered, "Everyone's acting like they'll never see each other again."

"Well some may never see each other for a long time. Many of the kids are graduating Dipper. Maybe that'll be you and me next year."

I grimaced at the thought. Living in a world without Mabel was like living in a world without sunshine.

"I don't want to think about that-"

"But you're gonna have to think about it sometime! Time's ticking, and one day you might find nothing but air by your side. And I might find air next to me as well…"

As we left our school behind we just walked in silence. The streets were quiet as the colors of the sunset washed over everything in its path.

"So, have you decided yet?"

I turned towards my sister, "Decided what?"

"Decided if you're going to Gravity Falls or not."

"I don't know, maybe I'll just spend my summer here alone."

"All by yourself!? Mom and dad are leaving for vacation too you know!"

"I don't mind, more alone time for me. At least now I don't need to deal with your singing every morning."

"Oh come on Dipper! Maybe you just have those nightmares because you had a lot of stress over the year."

"Stress is giving me the same dream over and over again!? I've been having them for the past 3 months Mabel! The same dream, the same outcome, the same death!"

"Bro calm down, no need to-"

"If you hear the sound of men dying, and feeling death creep over you every night… You'll understand."

"Do you think its Bill's doing?"

"No, he's dead… We destroyed him remember?"

"But he said he'll be back, he's not from this world after all…"

"Anything can happen in Gravity Falls Mabel. Even the death of Bill."

A few more minutes of silence ensued.

"But aren't you going to miss everyone?"

I looked down at my feet and grimaced, "One year won't kill them will it?"

Mabel stopped, "Why are you being so cold...?"

I paused mid-step.

"Don't you remember the good times we had? Fighting gnomes, searching for the Lochness monster, saving Gravity Falls from Gideon?"

I shook my head of the thought of Gideon. I haven't seen him in years, but that's because he tried to destroy Gravity Falls with a giant robot. He was short in stature but he was a manipulating evil kid. Now he's in jail, serving his time.

"Don't you remember discovering the secrets of the founder of Gravity Falls? Finding a merman, traveling back in time?"

"People will think you're crazy if you keep this up."

"Dipper please… Just be with me. Summer is not summer without you! We're twins, and twins stick together!"

"I'm… I'm just scared Mabel. What if I actually lose my mind?"

Mabel came up behind me and gave me a hug, "Even if you do lose your marbles, you'll still be my brother..."

I let myself crack a small smile and held onto my sisters hands around my chest. Her warmth filled me and the memories we had flooded my mind.

The day we went boating together, running away from a gnome army, and her saving me with her grappling hook from certain death.

Gravity Falls, a dangerous, mysterious place. But it was a place where memories are made, and adventures to be had.

I turned around to face my sister. Though I was a head taller than her, her spirit was much taller and stronger than mine. Her eyes glittered with passion and longing, the sun set creating a fire in her eyes.

"I'll think about it-" Mabel's lips quivered slightly, "-But I'm more convinced to go then ever before."

My sister smiled and embraced me once more.

That night I didn't dream of the cries of dying men. That night I didn't dream about the gun shots or the booming of cannons and thunder. Instead I sat on a grassy hill, watching the night sky become filled with white shining stars. And next to me sat the girl with blonde locks. Her head nestled to mine.

I smiled, and I allowed the summer night smells drift me deeper into my dreams.

* * *

A/N:  
I've been having this idea for the longest time and decided to post it to the public. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
